elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Delphine/Archive 1
Where is the source for Delphine being the woman in dragon armor? Matt 2108 (talk) 21:54, October 7, 2011 (UTC) For anybody that encouters delphine being hostile to you or your follower, the only way to calm her seems to be if you pay off your bounty with the relevant hold from when she started attacking you. Another solution that worked for me is knocking Delphine out (so that she kneels) and then waiting in game for 24 hours next to her. Delphine should be non-hostile once the game resumes. I can't Find Delphine after deafting Alduin. I've searched high Hrothgar and the Skyhaven Temple and herr inn in Riverwood. Where could she be? 19:16, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Chase. Needs to add the part where she orders you to kill beloved Paarthurnax. I wish we could kill her instead... Retardedmoose (talk) 18:47, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Can Delphine become your follower? Can she become your follower? :It clearly says on the page that Delphine becomes a follower during the quest for Sky Haven Temple. She is only a temporary follower, technically, but this can be exploited for a large portion of the game. Esbern also becomes a follower. So with Esbern, Delphine, a dog, and another follower, there is a total of four possible followers at one time. Also, followers and Esbern can summon Daedra to also fight, adding two more. And if the player summons one or two more Daedra, that makes a maximum of 7 or 8 followers at a time. --— Deyvid Petteys (bother \ 13:32, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Multiple Follower I have just got Delphine and Esbern as extra followers. My first stop was the College of Winterhold. As I approached, Delphine said 'We'll meet you at Karthspire' then they began to run off. I caught up and told them to wait. Apparently they won't enter the college. 17:30, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Fortunately they were still there when I left. Interestingly an Elder Dragon attacked the College and they were happy enough then to come in and help us fight it. 17:30, March 1, 2012 (UTC) What is Delphine and Ognar's relationship, exactly? Are they married or simply friends as some editors have implied in various pages? Can she ever be killed? Delphine is pretty high on my list of NPCs that need to die. She's as stubborn and arrogant as Ulfric Stormcloak, and as insulting as Jaree-Ra. I just want to eliminate her somehow. Is there any point in the game at which I can kill her? Like after a certain number of quests does she cease being essential? --Gothzilla the Annihilator (talk) 02:21, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Nope. She is unkillable without console commands. Which is doubly annoying, since she repeatedly says the Blades exist to serve and protect the Dragonborn, but all she ever does is give you orders like a hired thug and put you in danger. Consider: First, she interrupts the Windcaller quest by stealing the horn, and forces you to meet with her to get it back - and during that first meeting, the conversation options can reveal she has utter contempt for you, and an idle threat to kill you. She demands you prove you are Dragonborn by killing a specific dragon, and will not deal with you until you do so and prove yourself to her. Once done, she then demands you infiltrate the Thalmor embassy to show Thalmor complicity in the awakening of dragons. She orders this regardless of whether or not you are actually any good at sneaking around and doing "spy"-type stuff. During the course of that mission, you are pretty much guaranteed to murder at least three guards to survive and escape - remember, YOU are the intruder at that point, legally, they have every right to use deadly force to try to stop you. And when you succeed with that mission, you only end up proving she is a paranoid who doesn't have the slightest clue what's happening. Next, she demands you rescue her buddy, Esbern, by dealing with the Thieve's Guild - a group she apparently has contacts with - and you go into a dangerous sewer system and commit several more murders of both Thalmor and wretched poor to fetch him. Remember, legally, the Thalmor have every right to try to capture and kill Esbern. Whether we like the White-Gold Concordat or not, it's the law. And the inhabitants of the Ratway who attack you? Hey, they LIVE there, while YOU are an INTRUDER in their HOME, they have every right to defend their homes. More murders to get by them and accomplish the mission. Next, Delphine demands you smash an entire Forsworn village to get at their secret temple - a place that only YOUR blood can open. Thereafter, she allows you to recruit new members to their little cult. And once you accomplish all this, literally re-establishing the Blades as an organization and setting up their entire future... She finds out about Paarthurnax. Despite that both Delphine and Esbern and in-game lore-books have said the purpose of the Blades is to serve and protect the dragonborn, despite that you have literally raised Delphine from lowly inkeeper to Grandmaster of the Blades and saved Esbern's life, and despite that Paarthurnax literally helped you save the freakin' world, Delphine again bosses you around like you're nothing more than a hired thug, demanding you kill Paarthurnax or you're no longer welcome. Esbern agrees with her demand, and neither will never help you ever again until you do - and every item in the temple, including chests in which you may have stored your stuff, now reads "Steal" instead of "Take" or "Open". Meanwhile, what is the Greybeards reaction to you when they first see you? Immediate respect and awe of your abilities. What do the Greybeards demand of you? Shout, learn, shout, learn, fetch the horn, accept our greeting, hey, you're one of us, take anything you want from our temple. And the only way you can get them to permanently reject you is if you agree to Delphine's demand to murder their beloved and ancient grand-master, Paarthurnax - literally the only peaceful dragon in the game, and a being who is directly responsible for you being ABLE to have saved the world from Alduin. Without Paarthurnax, you never would have succeeded, Alduin wins, the WORLD ENDS. Bah. Tilde to console, setessential 13478 0, setessential 13358 0, wait until Esbern and Delphine have both shown up on the back outside area of Skyhaven temple during the day to have their little touching scene where Esbern discusses his terrible dream with Delphine... Then FUS-RO-DAH them off the cliff to their deaths. Possibly the most satisfying moment in the entire game, for me. -Xaa 05:10, October 15, 2012 (UTC) The art of discretion Shouldn't there be a little more of an effort to hide the fact Delphine is a member of the blades? It is kind of meant to be a surprise. I certainly didn't see it coming and I would doubt really anyone else did. In fact most of this page is giving away plot points for the main quest. For starters we ought to have the main image be of her in her inn keeper clothes and not in her bloody Blades armor. Zelron Harbinger of the end times 03:05, October 31, 2012 (UTC) If someone could take a new picture of her in her leather atire it would be fine to make that the main image. The innkeeper image that was up before was only half of her, and we've been trying make an effort to get full body images up as a standard now. I don't have Delphine in her original starting gear on any of my games right now, so I can't provide that image. If you think it's better to leave the older innkeeper image up for now, I will take down the Blades image that I just added and put back up the half image of her in her leather gear. —TombRaiser [[User talk:TombRaiser|'SPEAK'!]] 03:16, October 31, 2012 (UTC) To be quite honest, her in leather armor is just as bad. The point is that she appears as an inn keeper at the start of the game, and nothing more. Having her in any armor betrays the fact that she is more than she appears to be, to a player only just starting the game. Unfourtuantly my Xbox is suffering from technical issues so I can't get any images myself, but it would be best to have an image of her in whatever those normal blue clothes were. The image is really only a part of my point. This page is spoiler city and needs a tactical application of spoiler templates and maybe some revisions to give away less of the plot. Zelron Harbinger of the end times 03:40, October 31, 2012 (UTC) I think I will just start a new game to get the appropriate image of her. I had totally forgot that she wore the blue dress before wearing the leather armor. It's been a while since I started a new game. You are right about the whole page being a big spoiler though. We don't want the whole page to be put in a spoiler tags though, but if you can come up with another way to reveal less about her true identity, then by all means have a go at it. —TombRaiser [[User talk:TombRaiser|'SPEAK'!]] 04:01, October 31, 2012 (UTC) other appearances in Whiterun I've just met Delphine after killing Mirmulnir leaving Whiterun (she was dressedin her pub clothing and her only words were "leave me alone"), I got the Dragonstone before starting the Bleak Falls Barrow quest (possibly to pick up the Dragonstone map) and was wonder if anyone else has found her or if this is worth mentioning 03:28, December 17, 2013 (UTC)